


Just a Simple Salt and Burn

by BeckieMac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckieMac/pseuds/BeckieMac
Summary: Your name is Lacey Bullock and you're the daughter of a mechanic and a lawyer. Nice combo, huh? You know your dad did other things besides fixing cars but you never found out exactly what they were...until now.





	1. Chapter 1

You're sitting at your desk, massaging your temples, trying not to lose your temper and whispering your 50th mantra today...

"You are Lacey Bullock, department head of Mergers and Acquisitions and your boss is-" 

"Lacey?"

"Your boss is-"

"Lacey!"

whispers loudly.."an asshole,"

"Yes, Mr. Ritter?". You look up from your desk to see him scowling at you. 

"Are you paying attention? I told you that I'm leaving early to get home and pack for my vacation starting on Monday and I need you to look over this file on Mr. Simmons, who's coming in on Monday to replace Miss Carson." 

So, you're going about your day thinkin' that your boss couldn't possibly be any more of a dick to you, but hope springs eternal and he decides that 15 minutes to 5:00 on a Friday afternoon is the perfect time for a pow-wow to tell you that there's a new employee coming in on Monday and YOU'RE in charge of showing him the ropes because he's got plans and since you're single, you're free, right? Ha! Nope, but whatever. 

He hands you the file and you smugly take it from him, silently seething and envisioning shoving him out the 15-story window to splat satisfyingly onto the pavement below. I know, morbid, right? He's had it coming all day, with his dismissal of your suggestions during the meeting after lunch about the upcoming merger with Prime Technologies bringing in 12 figures, which simultaneously boosts everyone's spirits after the untimely death of Mr. McMillan, owner of the company you work for, McMillan Tech. 

"Thank you, Mr. Ritter. I will look it over and make sure that Mr. Simmons has everything he needs to feel welcome."

"Lacey, he doesn't need to feel welcome here. He just needs to do his job!"

With that, he turns on his heels and picks up his briefcase and coat from his office and heads for the elevator. 

"Imagine that. No one feels welcome here" you say under your breath.

He turns back around to look at you. 

"Did you say something, Lacey?"

You look at him and smile, "Yes, have a great vacation!"

He frowns and harumpfs at you as the elevator dings and the doors open. 

"Thanks," and gets into the elevator. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

As you're taking the stairs to the parking garage, you remember that you need milk and bread and lasagna ingredients. 

You unlock the doors on your purple and black 1970 Charger. 

"Hey baby. Finally finished for the day. How about we head home?"

You start her up and immediately feel better. Her soothing purr just calms you. You pull out of the space and head to the store. 

On the way, you think back to Tuesday morning when you heard about Mr. McMillan's death. Something just rubbed you the wrong way but you couldn't put your finger on it. 

Slowing down for the red light, you hear a knocking noise from the engine.

"Oh, crap...what the hell..?"

You pull over at Stacy's Bar and Grill and park her. Stacy has been your best friend for years and she sees you pull in so she comes out as you're popping the hood.

"Hey, Lace. What's up?" 

You turn to her. "Hey Stace. She started knockin' so I figured I'd better take a look."

"Uh,oh..Not good"

"Nope"

Stacy's dad and your dad were both mechanics so it's not like you were a novice or anything. 

"Why don't you bring it around back and put her in the garage and have a beer and we'll look at her?"

You hung your head. "Okay. I could actually use one right about now. Bad day."

Stacy looked at you.

"Yeah? How many times did you picture shoving him out the window?"

You smiled at her. "A few!" 

"Oh! Only a few?"

You both laughed. You closed the hood and got in your car to bring her around back. You parked her in the garage and grabbed your coat and purse. You walked into the building thru the back and stopped in Stacy's office to stow your coat and purse. You stashed some extra clothes here since sometimes you filled in when she was short a waitress so you changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with your boots. 

You walked thru the kitchen. "Hey Lacey! How are ya sweetie?"

You turned to look at Bernie the cook.

"Hey Bernie! Not bad. How about you?"

He looked at you and frowned a bit. He walked over to you. "You need a beer and a burger. And a shot of whiskey."

You smiled at him. "How'd you know?"

"Are you kiddin'? I know you, girlie like you're my own kid. Go on. Go sit down out there and I'll bring it to ya."

You smirked at him and started to walk away. Turning around again you started to say extra pickles but..

"I know. Extra pickles...and no onion."

You smiled again. "Thanks, Bernie. What would I do without you?"

He looked up. "You'll never know" and kissed your cheek. He walked back over to the griddle so you went out to the bar. 

Stacy saw you had changed and said, "You're not working tonight. What did you change for?"

"I was thinking I'd fill in just in case you needed a hand."

She shook her head. "Nah. Pretty slow tonight. Bernie cookin' for ya?"

You nodded. "Yup. A burger."

"Well, looks like you need a beer for that hand and a whiskey for that one," she said, pointing.

"You're the boss."

Stacy smiled. "Yes, I am!"

She got an MGD and a shot of Jack and put it at the end of the bar. You walked around the bar and sat down, swigged the whiskey and chased it with the beer. 

"Ahhh.. Much better. Hit me again, barkeep!"

Stacy chuckled. "Just one since you still have to look at your baby."

"Yeah, I know. I hope I don't have to do too much. I have homework this weekend."

"Homework? That S.O.B. gave you stuff to do so he wouldn't have to, didn't he?"

"Yup. Got a new hire coming in on Monday so I gotta look over his file."

Stacy looked at you and smirked. "Is he cute? Married? Does he have his own car?"

You smiled. "Stace, I am not hooking you up with another new guy from work. The last guy I let you meet was so freaked out by you he left the company and the state with no forwarding address. "

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was just trying to show him a good time..."

"You took him to a monster truck rally and flipped out when your truck lost! He had nothing to say to me the next day!"

"Well, I'm sorry! You know how I like my monster trucks. Couldn't help myself."

You smiled at her. "I know. You're lucky I love you. Nutcase."

She kisses your cheek and hugs you. "So can I see his picture?"

"Stacy!"

"What?!? Just asking..."


	2. Chapter 2

After Bernie brought your burger out, you started eating. You didn't realize how much you wanted a burger until that exact moment.

"Oh, man Bernie! This is amazing!" You let out a moan that was almost sinful. To your left you heard a voice say, "I'll have what she's having!"

You turn and see two men at the bar each holding a menu, one smirking at you and the other one frowning at him. 

"Really, Dean?" frowny face said looking at him. "Dean" looked back at frowny face.

"What, Sammy? If the burgers here are that good, I'll take two!" 

"Sammy" looked at Stacy and said, "I'll have the Chicken Salad please." 

Stacy said, "Okay..how about your drinks, boys?"

"Two beers." they said together. 

"You got it." turning to you, " Lacey, I'll be right back." She walked back to the kitchen, taking Bernie with her. 

"Stacy, you're not gonna leave her out there by herself with those two, are you?" Bernie said to Stacy. "She has no idea who they are!"

"Oh, and you do?" she said. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" he said, red-faced. 

"Okay. Enlighten me. Who are they?" as she put her hands on her hips.

"Those two are Sam and Dean Winchester and Lacey shouldn't be anywhere near them!" 

"Wait..I know those names. Where do I know them from?" she asked him.

"Those two are the reason yours and Lacey's dad are dead!"

______________________________________________________________________________

 

"Hold the freakin' phone, Bernie! How would those two have anything to do with how mine and Lacey's dad died? They weren't driving the truck that hit them!" Stacy cried.

"I know that but what happened to the truck driver that day, what those two did to change the truck driver, THAT is what they're responsible for." 

Stacy walked to her office and sat down in her chair while Bernie gave the boys' orders to Mike, the other cook. 

"Hey, Bernie, this burger order doesn't have a side. Do you know what they want?"

"No. Go ask him." Bernie turned to go check on Stacy. 

Mike asked, "You okay, Bern?"

Bernie turned back, looking at Mike, " Yeah kid. Sorry. Can you just go ask him what he'd like for a side?"

"Sure, Bern. No problem." Mike walked thru the hallway to the bar and saw Lacey finishing her burger. 

"Hey Lacey. Do you know who ordered the two burgers with the chicken salad?"

She pointed at Sam and Dean as they spoke up, "We did."

"Oh. Cool. Um, what side do you want with your burgers?" looking at the boys.

Dean said, "Onion rings, if you have them."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, we got 'um. Coming right up."

"Thanks, pal." Dean said. Mike nodded again and turned back toward the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sam elbowed Dean and opened his laptop. 

"Dean. I think there might be something here." Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah? Why do you say that? We just got here!" 

Sam said, "Remember when we pulled up we saw that purple charger?"

Dean said, "Yeah. She was sweet!" 

Sam pointed discretely at Lacey. "I think it belongs to her. We saw her coming out of the McMillan Tech parking garage."

"Yeah. So?" Dean said. "You don't think she's haunted, do you?"

"No, not exactly but she may know something about how McMillan died."

Dean looked at him. "What? Just because she works there doesn't mean she knows anything!"

Lacey stepped up beside Dean. "Why don't you just ask me?"

Sam and Dean both looked properly chagrined and Sam said, "Sorry, ma'am. We didn't mean to talk about you behind your back. Even though that's exactly what we did. We were just, um- trying to-"

Lacey put her hand up. "Don't hurt yourself pretty boy. Ask what you wanna ask. Honestly Mac's death seems a little fishy to me."

"Mac?" Dean asked. 

"Mr. McMillan. He was a friend of my mother's. Almost like a grandpa to me. Why do you want to know? I know you're not cops." 

Bernie came out at that moment. "They are definitely not cops. Lacey, you better come back to the office." He pointed at the boys. "You two, stay here. Your food is almost up." 

Sam and Dean stood up as Lacey was heading back to Stacy's office. Dean said, "Hey! We didn't do anything wrong. Just making conversation."

Bernie frowned at him. "I think you two Winchesters have done quite enough." 

________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is my first published work. I used to write when I was in high school but now that my kids are pretty much grown up, I thought I'd try my hand at it again. 
> 
> Hope this makes you chuckle reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Stay strong, keep moving forward, blessed be and ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING!
> 
> Beckie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the hold up but life got in the way and you can only deal with one craptastic event at a time. So just because I feel guilty I'm gonna give y'all a long chapter! Enjoy!

Lacey walked back to Stacy's office and saw her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She stood in the doorway and asked, "Hey sweetie..what's up?"

Stacy lifted her head and looked at Lacey. "You're never gonna believe what Bernie just told me..I don't even believe what he told me. Did you know that the truck driver that hit our dads was possessed?"

Lacey looked at Stacy and said, "Possessed? By what? A bad attitude?" Stacy shook her head. "No. Possessed by a demon." Lacey scoffed at Stacy. "Yeah right. A demon. Like "the Devil made me do it" kinda demon?"

Stacy stood up and put her hands on Lacey's upper arms. "Sweetie, you should probably sit down. I gotta tell you something that's gonna make your head spin." Lacey sat on the couch and chuckled. "What? Like split pea soup?" Stacy sat in her chair and scooted over to Lacey, placing her hands on Lacey's in her lap. "Our dads weren't just mechanics. They were hunters."

Lacey looked at Stacy, tilting her head. "You been smokin' somethin' without me and not sharing?" Stacy shook her head. "No, darlin'..I'm serious. Remember when your dad would sometimes come home and have blood on his clothes and tell you somebody got hurt at the garage?" Lacey nodded her head. "Well it wasn't always human blood..."

Lacey thought back to when she was little. She remembered seeing weird stains on the floor in the sun room of their house but just thought it was something that had rubbed off from her dad's clothes. She also remembered seeing black marks painted on the floor, shapes, symbols on the floor in front of the doors and bags of salt everywhere. She never thought to ask. She figured if her dad wanted to tell her, he would. 

Stacy put her hands on Lacey's cheeks to get her to focus on her face. "You still with me, babe?" Lacey looked at Stacy. "A hunter? Dad was a hunter?" Stacy nodded her head. Lacey's face started to turn red. "Then why the hell didn't he tell me?" She stood up from the couch. "Why the hell didn't anybody say anything? I could have helped him! I'm pretty good with a gun! You know that!" She pointed at Stacy with that last remark. Stacy nodded her confirmation. "Why didn't anyone tell me..Wait..the driver was possessed. By a demon. So the driver never killed our dads. He was innocent. I know he died but...was he already dead?" 

Stacy looked up at Lacey. "No. The cops believe based on the autopsy that he died right before the truck hit them due to a heart attack. I myself don't think that. I think that when he got possessed he had a heart attack out of fear and the demon just took his body for a ride." 

Just as she finished speaking, Bernie came into Stacy's office. "Lacey, I know you just heard a whole lot but there's more." Lacey looked at him. "More? Like what?" Bernie took her hands and said, "Do you remember my friend Bobby Singer?" Lacey nodded her head. "Well, he's not just my friend. He's a fellow hunter. Stacy's dad and I came across him and another hunter, Rufus Turner on a job one time. The reason I'm telling you this is because when your dads died, something happened. A Devil's Gate was opened. The gate released a butt load of demons into our world. Your dads had no idea. The demon that possessed the truck driver was from the Devil's Gate. When Bobby called me, he gave me a head's up so that I could tell them. He also told me who was responsible for opening the gate." 

Lacey narrowed her eyes, looked at Bernie and said, "Who?" 

"Sam Winchester. And he's sitting out there at the bar next to his brother, Dean."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Bernie went back down the hallway Dean and Sam sat back down on the bar stools to think about what Bernie said. Dean started to say something but then shut his mouth. Then Sam started to speak but he too thought better of it and shut his mouth as well. 

Dean looked at Sam. Quietly he asked, "What the hell was that about? We don't know that guy, do we?" Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Never seen him before."

Mike came out with the tray of food. He took one plate off the tray, handing it to Dean. "Here's two burgers with onion rings for you." Dean smiled taking the plate from Mike. "Come to Papa!" he said. Dean took a large bite of the burger.

Mike then handed the second plate to Sam. "And a chicken salad for you. Enjoy, guys!" Sam said thank you to Mike, while Dean looked up with the burger in his mouth looking like a chipmunk with full cheeks. 

Sam just shook his head at Mike. "Don't mind him. That's his happy face", while scowling at Dean. Dean just nodded, then swallowed. "Oh, man. Lacey was right! This burger is awesome!"

Mike beamed with pride. "We know how to make cow taste like some mighty fine burgers here!" He then turned to head back to the kitchen. "Wait a sec.." Mike turned back around to face Sam and Dean. "I just wanted to know if you had room for dessert? Stacy makes a mean apple pie!" Sam looked at Dean and saw the glow come across his face. "Pie?" Dean practically drooled on the bar. "He said pie, Sammy! We gotta stay for pie!" Mike said, "I guess that's a yes for you!" He turned to Sam. "Any for you, pal?" Sam said, "Sure! I'll take a slice!" Dean slapped him on the back. "That's the spirit, Sammy!" Mike headed back to the kitchen to get the pie while the boys finished their food in front of them. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Lacey looked at Bernie with wide eyes. "That's Sam and Dean Winchester out there? I thought so when they said Dean and Sammy but I wasn't sure..did Bobby say anything else about how it happened?"

"Actually he did. He said to avoid them like the plague." Stacy slapped his arm. "He did not, Bernie. Stop trying to be over-protective of her. She's a big girl." 

Bernie looked down at his shoes. "No, you're right. He didn't say that. I just don't want you two to get involved with them." Lacey smiled at Bernie. "It's okay, Papa Bear. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go back out there and get their side of the story because if they are who I think they are, maybe they can help me find out what's going on at McMillan." Stacy grabbed her arm. "Wait. What? You're gonna go talk to them? What about what we said about our dads?" 

Lacey took her hands and put them on Stacy's face. "I have absorbed what you said. I can't blame someone for the death of my dad until I get the whole story. You know that. I never believed that the truck driver was responsible. Something just didn't sound right. Just like something doesn't sit right with Mac's death. If those boys can help me figure it out, I'm gonna give them the benefit of the doubt. If not, then I'll worry about it when the time comes, not before. Okay?" Stacy nodded her head at Lacey. Lacey smiled at her and kissed her head. "Now I'm gonna go talk to them. You stay here and decompress. The bar will be just fine without you for twenty minutes or so." With that, Lacey turned and headed out the office toward the front of the bar. You walked up to the boys and stood behind the bar. "How was the food, guys?"

Dean and Sam both looked up at you and Dean said, "It was amazing! You were right about the burger! But you said nothing about the pie, which I just found out is probably the BEST pie I've ever had!"  
Lacey laughed at his comment, "I'm glad you liked it! And you, Sam? How was your meal?" Sam looked at you and smiled. "It was very good, thank you, and I agree with my brother about the pie. He's probably the foremost authority on all things pastry!" Dean smirked at Sam. "He's not wrong!" Lacey smiled back at them. "Well, if you two are finished eating, I'd like to talk to you. Would you follow me? I have to check on my car and I thought we could chat while I do that?" 

Sam and Dean both nodded their heads. "Sure," Dean said. "We can follow you out. Lead the way!" Lacey walked out from behind the bar and out the front door. The boys followed you around the building to the garage behind it. You walked up to the garage and pressed a few keys on the key pad and the garage door opened for you. "Bernie, Stacy's dad and my dad were all good friends for like, ever, so when this place became available, Bernie and Stacy's dad bought it together. They all grew up around mechanics so Stacy and I did too." As you were explaining that, the garage door opened to your beautiful 1970 Dodge Charger. You turned to greet her. "Hey baby. I'm back. Miss me?" Lacey lovingly touched the hood all the way up to the driver's side door. Sam turned to Dean. "She's as bad as you are!" Dean looked at Sam. "Are you kidding, Sammy? She's gorgeous!" Lacey looked over at them. "She is, isn't she?" Dean nodded his head. "So what's the problem?", Dean asked. Lacey grabbed her shop apron and popped the hood. "I noticed a knock right before I got here. I hope it's nothing serious." You opened the hood and then bent down to look under the car. "Oh, dammit!" A puddle. "She's leaking oil. Good thing I pulled her in the lift bay. Okay. I gotta lift her up." You looked over to Dean. "Wanna give me a hand setting up the lifters?" Dean smiled. "Sure! Just let me take my jacket off." He gave his jacket to Sam. "Hold this for a sec?" Sam nodded. "Sure." Dean and Lacey got the lifters set up and then you went over to the control pad and lifted the car. When it was high enough, Lacey got under it and saw the problem. "Crack in the oil pan. Must've happened when I went over the railroad tracks yesterday. Fortunately I have a spare in the back room! Ha! Don't have to wait for one to come in!" Dean was impressed. She knows what she's doing, he thought. He watched you go into a back room and grab a box off a shelf. When you came back with the box, you put it on the counter by the wall and went back in to get the oil. 

Sam asked you when you came back in the main bay area, "Lacey, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lacey looked at Sam. "Oh, yeah. Kinda got a one-track mind here when it comes to my Baby." Sam smirked at her. "I understand." He pointed at Dean. He's the same way!" Lacey smiled. "You were going to ask me earlier about my boss, Mac. What did you want to know?" Sam said, "Well we're not exactly sure. What do you know about his death?" Lacey sat down on the bench by the counter. You thought about the first time you noticed something wasn't quite right. "Two weeks before Mac died, he was talking to Isaac Prime in his office. They were discussing merging their companies for a bigger product line and since I am department head, I was privy to their discussion. Everything seemed on the up and up. Last week when they got together again, I looked over the preliminary contract that Prime's lawyers sent over. There seemed like there were too many holes in it. One section brought up an increase in available parts but another section dropped profits. Nothing seemed even. So I brought it to Mac to look over. He said he'd go through it with a fine-toothed comb. When he saw what I was talking about, he brought it to Isaac's attention. Isaac stated he was unaware of a problem. He was quick to bring in his copywriters for clarification. When they discovered the discrepancies, they stated that they corrected them accordingly which led us to believe all was well. Mac was flying out of town on vacation with his wife, Laura, when the plane went down due to 'pilot error'. Something just feels wrong about that." Lacey looked down at her feet. She was trying to hide the tears that started. Sam looked at Dean and they shared their private conversation thing with their eyes. Lacey wiped her eyes and then looked up when she noticed how quiet it got. 

She asked, "Okay. I have a question for you two." Sam and Dean looked at her. "Shoot," Sam said. Lacey stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What exactly happened with the Devil's Gate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! More to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay strong, keep moving forward, blessed be and ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING!
> 
> Beckie


End file.
